Novios?
by DaY-gLo2
Summary: O simples amigos con derecho? Un fic con mi pareja favorita Fred & Angelina- Arriba Cap. Dos-
1. Default Chapter

Me encuentro en la sala común, que hago? Leer, se supone que leo, pero realmente pienso en ti, en lo que somos, pero de nuevo viene esa pregunta que somos? Amigos con derecho o novios? No lo sé, como quisiera que tu me quitaras esta duda, pero que tonterías estoy pensando!!, con tal de estar a tu lado no me importa nada, mejor me concentrare en leer.  
  
Es en vano, ya que cuando empiezo a leer se mueve el retrato y entras tu seguido de tu hermano, te veo me ves y nos sonreímos, pero te sigues de largo no te paraste a saludarme!!, Eso me molesto realmente, así que decido seguirte con la mirada, pero a la hora de voltear ya no estás!!, Grandioso!!  
  
Dirijo mi atención al libro, pero un - Hola!! - me hace voltear hacia arriba y ahí estas tu dándome una de tus mejores sonrisas, me besas y te dejas caer en el sillón y me abrazas por la cintura  
  
Que haces? - me preguntas -  
  
Te miro como diciéndote que no es obvio que leo?. comprendes muy bien lo que te dije con la mirada .  
  
Que lees? - pero no me dejas contestar ya que me quitas el libro de las manos, le das una hojeada y me lo regresas, para que continúe con mi lectura.. Empiezo a leer.  
  
Mientras tu te distraes un poco con mi cuello, empiezas a besarlo, a darle pequeños mordiscos, cosa que no me deja concentrarme, pero sigo fingiendo que leo, pero no tardo en darme por vencida y cerrar el libro, te miro directamente a los ojos y nos besamos.  
  
Me quitas el libro de las manos, lo dejas caer al suelo después tu manos regresan a mi cintura, mientras las mías juegan con tu cabello, me acuestas en el sillón y me empiezas a besar mas apasionadamente como me gusta, pero de nuevo están esos pensamientos de somos amigos con derecho? O novios?, pero y si solo me utilizas y ni siquiera somos amigos con derecho? me reprocho a mi misma el tener esa clase de pensamientos, creo que te diste cuenta, así que alejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y empiezo a contestarte todos los besos, después de unos minutos u horas no lo sé, me regresas a la posición en la que estaba, levantas mi libro y me lo das, invitándome a reanudar mi lectura, mientras tu te recargas en mi hombro y hundes tu cabeza en mi cabello.  
  
Esta vez si logro concentrarme en la lectura, aun cuando estas a mi lado, pero se abre nuevamente el retrato y entra Ron un poco cabizbajo  
  
Hey Ronnie que tienes? - le preguntas y te mira y te fulmina con la mirada  
  
Nada - te contesta -  
  
Y cuando te le declararas a Hermione? - le preguntas, pero a la hora de decir la palabra declarar. tiemblo ligeramente ya que eso me recuerda mis pensamientos de hace unos momentos que somos? Amigos con derecho o novios?  
  
Frunces el ceño mas no me dices nada, mientras Ron te dirige una rápida mirada asesina y sale disparado a su habitación.  
  
Unas horas mas tarde.  
  
Me dices que ya es hora de ir a dormir y para mi sorpresa me cargas y me llevas a mi habitación.  
  
Tienes prohibido entrar!! - te digo, pero lo tuyo es romper las reglas y entras conmigo en tus brazos, me llevas hasta mi cama, como sabe cual es mi cama?, me das un beso y me dices buenas noches y sales de la habitación.  
  
Me acuesto con esos pensamientos de que somos?, ahhh!! Ya olvidare eso, solo me atormento por tonterías!!! mejor me dormiré y tu como mi ultimo pensamiento me quedo dormida  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Me despierto, al moverme siento algo suave y de rico aroma junto a mi cara abro mis ojos, y veo un pétalo? si es un pétalo pero no solo es uno, si no muchos pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, pero me levanto y para mi sorpresa en la orilla de mi cama esta un  
  
Un Corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa blanca y dentro del la palabra TE AMO, todo echo de pétalos de rosa roja.  
  
Unas lagrimas empiezan a salir, miro a mí alrededor y ahí hay un sobre lo tomo, dice  
  
Para Angelina con tinta roja y una letra que reconocería hasta en la obscuridad, la abro .  
  
Y me quedo sorprendida al ver su contenido solo dice - HOLA -  
  
Entonces siento como alguien me abraza por la cintura, volteo y ahí estas sonriéndome y me besas.  
  
Después tus manos las diriges hacia tu cuello, té quitas tu cadena que tiene una letra F y para mi sorpresa me lo pones, me vuelves a besar, sigo sorprendida por todo, que pasa aquí?, notas que estoy sorprendida y confundida entonces me dices al oído  
  
Angel esto es solo una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que siento por ti, te amo, te adoro y nunca escúchalo bien, nunca dudes ni un momento de lo que siento por ti, me vuelves a besar.  
  
No lo puedo evitar, empiezo a llorar y tu me miras, pero antes de que te preocupes sonrío y te beso, es por felicidad, no te preocupes - te digo, y tu con tus manos me secas las lagrimas..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Escrito por gLo 


	2. cap dos

Capitulo 2 Fue genial - me dice mi hermano  
  
Tenemos que repetirlo - le contesto y me sumo en mis pensamientos - como es posible que se atreva a hacer esta clase de bromas y no pueda declarársele a Alicia?  
  
Lo cierto es que si nos preguntaran en que somos diferentes, mi contestación seria, físicamente un lunar que yo tengo y George no, pero hablando de sentimientos yo "puedo" expresarlos mejor que él.  
  
Pronto llegamos a la entrada de la torre. decimos la contraseña y entramos . y justo en uno de los sillones que están frente a la chimenea esta mi angel. ella levanta la vista me ve, la veo y nos sonreímos. que bonita sonrisa tiene.  
  
Iba a quedarme a hablar con Angel, pero tuve que seguirme del lado para que no viera lo que traía en las manos, de hecho no quería que viera las pruebas del crimen o sea de la bromita. si supiera lo que acabamos de hacer seguro me armar una y muy buena.  
  
Pero George entendió que quería quedarme con ella me estira la mano y le entrego las "pruebas del crimen" entonces cuando me giro veo como estas maldiciendo a alguien!! Acaso es a mí? Me acerco al sillón con sumo cuidado y en cuanto veo tu semblante serio. me da risa. seguro es por que no te salude como debe ser. después de disfrutar por un momento de su hermosa presencia decido hablar.  
  
Hola - te digo e inmediatamente alzas la vista, te sonrío y te doy un pequeño beso. me dejo caer en el sillón. y te abrazo por la cintura..  
  
Que haces? - al preguntarte me mandas una de tus miradas de eres retrasado o te haces?  
  
Que lees? - pero antes de que me mandes otra de tus miradas, té quito el libro . lo hojeo ¿¿¿ qué es esto??? Ok mejor te lo regresare. te lo regreso y te hago un ademan de que sigas leyendo, mientras yo tendré que buscar algo con que distraerme.. No tardo en encontrar mi nueva distracción tu cuello!!! .. Como me gusta tu cuello empiezo a besarlo. y claro que a morderlo. no pasa mucho para que cierres el libro, me mires directamente a los ojos y nos besamos.  
  
Yo me encargo de quitarte el libro de tus manos. como estorba. mis manos regresan a tu cintura. mientras tus manos, ahora libres, juegan con mi cabello. te acuesto en el sillón. te beso con mas pasión. digo te beso por que tu parece que te has ido a otra parte. me extraña, ¿ qué estarás pensando? Acaso tienes algún problema y no me lo has dicho? pero no preocupo tanto ya que "reaccionas" y empiezas a contestar todos mis besos.  
  
Después de un agradable rato te regreso a la posición inicial. levanto tu libro y te hago un ademan de que continúes con tu lectura, me recargo en tu hombro y hundo mi cabeza en tu cabello..  
  
Pero la pregunta sigue ahí!!! Que paso en esos escasos segundos? Por que de repente te fuiste? En que pensaste o en quien piensas?  
  
Escucho como alguien entra a la sala es ron, viene un poco cabizbajo.  
  
Hey ronnie que tienes?? - le pregunto y me fulmina con la mirada  
  
Nada - me contesta mi pequeño hermano  
  
Y cuando te le declararas a Hermione? - le pregunto, pero no pude disfrutar de su reacción ya que cierto temblor de parte de mi angel me deja algo confundido ¿¿?? De hecho muy confundido!!! Tan confundido que no veo cuando mi hermano se fue a su cuarto.  
  
Unas horas mas tarde.. Yo sigo pensando que pasa aquí!!!  
  
Ya es hora de ir a dormir - te digo y para tu sorpresa te cargo y te llevo a tu habitación  
  
Me gritas -tienes prohibido entrar!! - pero a quien le dice!!! Yo que he roto mas reglas que nadie en esta escuela, claro a excepción de mi hermano y Lee.  
  
Entro a la habitación y busco tu cama con la mirada. la encuentro y te dejo sobre ella, frunces el ceño, pero por que? Te doy un beso, te digo - buenas noches - y salgo de tu habitación..  
  
Al regresar a mi habitación sigo pensando, va a sonar tonto, pero pienso en lo que probablemente tu piensas, pero no sé a ciencia cierta que pensabas!!  
  
Ah!! Ya me estoy confundiendo yo sólito. tengo que unir los cabos. te vas por unos segundos. eso no me dice mucho. tu libro . menos. que no te saludara, no creo que eso te haga temblar o sí? . Que es - que alguien me explique!!!!  
  
Té pasa algo Fred? - me pregunta mi hermano  
  
.  
  
Lo siento fue tonto lo que pregunte. pero por que nos sentimos desesperados e intolerados, que paso? - me pregunta  
  
Se me había olvidado que varias o muchas veces él siente lo que yo siento, de hecho solo cuando yo estoy en problemas o algo me molesta o me incomoda él lo siente, o si él es el que esta en problemas, molesto o incomodo yo siento eso..  
  
así que por ser mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y mi confidente. le conté casi todo, no todo por que digo es mi intimidad, pero también es la de ella.  
  
Después de un tiempo.  
  
es obvio - me dice mi hermano  
  
Que, que es obvio? - le pregunto  
  
Dices que tembló cuando dijiste - ronnie cuando te le declararas a Hermione?, Cierto? -  
  
Asiento  
  
Y es la única pista que tenemos algo de esa oración la incomodo o la molesto analicemos - me dice  
  
Ronnie y Hermione, no pueden ser. ahora cuando te le ...  
  
Mi hermano no tuvo que terminar la oración, estaba mas claro que el agua, eso es lo que le preocupa a mi angel.. Que tonto!!!  
  
Tengo que hacer algo- le digo - Me ayudaras? - le pregunto  
  
Él asiente  
  
Ok, sígueme - ambos salimos de la habitación y nos internamos en los invernaderos de la profesora de herbologia, tomamos algunas rosas prestadas, george trae las blancas y yo las rojas.. Ahora. viene lo más difícil - le digo - bueno ni tanto tenemos que entrar a su cuarto  
  
Que!!!??? - gritas  
  
Shhh - cállate  
  
Pero yo no puedo. - me dices mientras me das las rosas blancas  
  
Por que? - te pregunto, aunque realmente se que no quieres entrar por que ahí esta Alicia * pillín *  
  
Es que yo. - no lo deje terminar y lo jale dentro de la habitación, ahí me ayudo a formar el un corazón y la palabra te amo . después regamos pétalos por toda la cama. bueno de hecho yo lo hice ya que el se quedo ahí parado como ido mirando hacia la cama de Alicia..  
  
Cuando termine deje el sobre que decía para Angelina . y salimos de ahí . bueno de hecho tuve que jalar a George para que saliéramos de ahí..  
  
Al llegar a nuestra habitación. pongo mi despertador a las 4:00 a.m. no quiero que ella se despierte antes que yo, ya que si lo hace no podré acompletar mi sorpresa ¡!!  
  
Como si por arte de magia ( que ironía) llegue justo a tiempo a tu habitación. tenias una cara de ¿¿?? Al llegar a tu cama, cosa que no lo has notado. te abrazo por la cintura. te volteas, sonrío y te beso.  
  
Quito mis manos de tu cintura y las dirijo a mi cuello, me quito mi cadena que tiene una F esa F es muy especial para mí . cuando éramos chicos George y yo nos gustaba confundir a mama, bueno de hecho nos gusta. así que mi madre decidió comprarnos una cadena a cada uno, una que tuviera un dije de la letra F y el otro una G , pero eso no basto ya que cuando crecimos la escondimos. pero no estoy para recordar, tengo que vivir mi presente.  
  
Te pongo el dije, estas sorprendida lo veo en tu rostro, te beso y te digo al oído: Angel esto es solo una pequeña muestra de todo el amor que siento por ti, te amo, te adoro y nunca escúchalo bien, nunca dudes ni un momento de lo que siento por ti. al terminar te beso.  
  
Pero empiezas a llorar, casi muero al verte así, acaso no te gusto??, notas mi preocupación, me sonríes y me besas, me dices - es por felicidad, no te preocupes - y lo único que puedo hacer es secar tus lagrimas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola!! Y perdón por el retraso, realmente no había pensado en seguirlo, pero aquí esta la segunda parte, que es lo que piensa Fred, espero les guste, realmente trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.  
  
Bueno sin mas que decirles, por el momento y agradeciendo todos sus Reviews .. Las dejo leer.. 


End file.
